1. Field
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the mobile terminal, and particularly to a mobile terminal that is capable of connecting to an external electronic apparatus and a method of controlling the mobile terminal.
2. Background
In general, a terminal may be classified into a mobile (portable) terminal and a stationary terminal according to a moveable state. The mobile terminal may be also classified into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to a user's carriage method.
As functions of the terminal become more diversified, the terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or a device. Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device by means of hardware or software.
On the other hand, occasionally, the user may view or use content displayed on a different electronic apparatus at the same time or alternatively while viewing content displayed on the mobile terminal. In such a case, the user experiences an inconvenience in that he/she has to view a screen of the mobile terminal and a screen of the different electronic apparatus alternatively in order to use all the content displayed on the mobile terminal and the different electronic apparatus.